<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This interactive podfic platform is new (windows only) by IsaacDavenport</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785664">This interactive podfic platform is new (windows only)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDavenport/pseuds/IsaacDavenport'>IsaacDavenport</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Interactive Fiction, Other, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Reader-Interactive, interactive podfic, toys2life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:56:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDavenport/pseuds/IsaacDavenport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can move avatars of your character around the screen to have them talk to one another.  A series of software wizards guides you through writing lines for your character and voice acting them.  Four of the characters are MLP, many others are original.  All can interact with all the others.  You are encouraged to create your own character.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fluttershy &amp; Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), pinkie pie &amp; Rarity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This interactive podfic platform is new (windows only)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The software including the four MLP (my little pony) characters and a host of other characters can be downloaded here:</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a href="https://bit.ly/2BKRLkE">https://bit.ly/2BKRLkE</a> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A screenshot of the platform can be seen here:</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XU__AO2TuxwCQeVqo_lA4u9idoL_qHsF">https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XU__AO2TuxwCQeVqo_lA4u9idoL_qHsF</a> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you find the platform interesting, and would like to create a character, please upload the character to AO3 and let me know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>